


Gone Too Soon

by JediMaster_Jen



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Complete, Gen, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMaster_Jen/pseuds/JediMaster_Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the USS Enterprise say goodbye to one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or it's characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Studios. I am not making any money from this. 
> 
> This vignette was originally posted at Fanfiction.net on June 20, 2016 just one day after the tragic passing of Anton Yelchin.

**Title:** Gone Too Soon

 

/

 

 **Summary:** The crew of the USS Enterprise say goodbye to one of their own.

 

/

 

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Star Trek.

 

 

/

 

**Russia, Earth**

**June 18, 2265**

 

 

Jim and Bones stood stoically side by side. Sulu and Scotty stood to their left, slight behind. Spock had his arm around the crying Nyota. The sun was shining and they could all hear the birds chirping. It was a beautiful day on the Chekov property. 

 

The fresh grave before them was a stark reminder of the fact that dangers didn’t just lie in deep space, but also close to home. Their five-year mission had ended nearly one year before and they’d all been reassigned to other duties while the Enterprise underwent a major overhaul.

 

“So…senseless,” Bones muttered as he stared at the headstone.

 

**_Pavel Andreievich Chekov_ **

**_2241-2265_ **

**_Beloved Son and Friend_ **

**_Gone Too Soon_ **

 

“This shouldn’t have happened,” Jim said as he knelt down.

 

“I just…we were going to meet tomorrow for drinks,” Sulu whispered to himself.

 

Chekov and Sulu were working with the crew upgrading the navigation controls when an accident occurred.

 

“It happened…so fast,” Sulu went on. “I…he was trying to help.”

 

Jim felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the blue eyes of Andrei Chekov, Pavel’s father. He stood and shook the man’s hand.

 

“Pavel loved the Enterprise, and he loved all of you,” he said in his thick accent. “You had all become his family, as much as his mother and I.”

 

Nyota wiped her tears and stepped in front of everyone. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

 

_Like a comet_

_Blazing ‘cross the evening sky_

_Gone too soon_

_Like a rainbow_

_Fading in the twinkling of an eye_

_Gone too soon_

 

Bones gently reached out and touched the headstone with the tips of his fingers. He took a deep breath and spoke softly, Nyota’s voice carrying over his.

 

“Gonna miss ya, kid. Godspeed.”

 

_Shiny and sparkly_

_And splendidly bright_

_Here one day_

_Gone one night_

_Like the loss of sunlight_

_On a cloudy afternoon_

_Gone too soon_

 

Sulu reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn Starfleet patch. He placed it gently on the top of the headstone.

 

“I’ll see you in the beyond, my friend,” he whispered, then turned and began walking away slowly.

 

_Like a castle_

_Built upon a sandy beach_

_Gone too soon_

_Like a perfect flower_

_That is just beyond you reach_

_Gone too soon_

_Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight_

_Here one day_

_Gone one night_

 

Jim gave Andrei a gentle hug before turning to face the grave. Next to the Starfleet patch, Jim placed a gold ribbon.

 

“We’ll meet again, someday, Lt. Chekov,” he said quietly, acknowledging the posthumous promotion of the exemplary young officer.

 

Jim gave one last nod to Andrei and headed back to the Chekov farm house.

 

_Like a sunset_

_Dying with the rising of the moon_

_Gone too soon_

Nyota’s words echoed through the clearing as the sun dipped below the horizon.

 

Scotty knelt down and placed two things against the headstone; a bottle of Jameson Irish whiskey and an Eagle’s Knot talisman.

 

“I know ya prefer that Russian stuff, but…” he trailed off. “The talisman is for protection, wisdom and spirit. I’ll miss ya forever, laddie.”

 

_Gone too soon._

 

Scotty walked away, leaving only Nyota and Spock. He pulled her into his arms again as she began to cry softly. The tears dripped unabashed down her cheeks.

 

“Shh, Nyota, I am here,” Spock said gently.

 

“I’m so…I can’t even describe it,” she said brokenly. “I’m just devastated. He should still be here!”

 

“Yes, he should,” Spock agreed. “We will never be the same without him.”

 

The two stood together for a few more moments as darkness began to fall and the moon rose above, lending an otherworldly glow to the pasture where Pavel Chekov would spend eternity.

 

Nyota pulled away and headed off in the direction of their crewmates, leaving Spock alone.

 

The tall Vulcan knelt down and brushed a finger over the name. “Dos vedanya, Pavel.”

 

He stood then and followed Nyota. The future beckoned, but he knew; they all knew it wasn’t as bright as it had been just days before. They’d lost one of their own, and they would carry the hurt and pain with them wherever they went.

 

/

 

 

 

**In memory of the very bright and gifted Anton Yelchin. I was so very sad to heard of his tragic passing at such a young age. He will be missed.

 

 

**Song lyrics by Michael Jackson


End file.
